A Prick of Fear
by KaeCover
Summary: Ms King tells the class something important and Rose feels herself stiffen. When the bells rings she is out the door in a flash. What has Rose so upset?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I tried to write a bit more of a longer fanfic this time so tell me what you think by reviewing! I also want to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed my stories so far... it means alot.**

 **So here is part one of A Prick of Fear**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own M.I. High or any of it characters, only the plot.**

Mrs King walked into the classroom with an air of authority surrounding her. Mr Flatly looked up from the book _The History of Morris Dancing_ that he was reading out loud to the class or to who was ever was still sane and awake. Rose was, as predicted, wide awake and she looked around and saw Carrie trying to stay awake. Carrie was a bit sleep deprived at the moment because of this new training routine that MI9 has got her on. It means staying up and trying to hold a fight when you basically stuffed. It is to make sure that the agents are still able to protect themselves at any point of time. Rose skimmed over Carrie and saw Avril drawing yet another emo drawing of Oscar and then started to whisper to the boy in question. Oscar barley gave two-worded responses to the questions Avril was throwing at him. He huffed at her and saw Rose looking at them, he rolled his eyes and slightly moved his head in the direction of Avril with a grin at his face. Rose gave a small smile and then moved her head so she was once again was looking to the front. Mrs King saw the state of the class and gave a huff and walked to the middle of the class.

"Now class, tomorrow is the day where you get your annual needles **(A/N I am not sure how they do it in the UK)** injection." Rose stiffened when this was said but she quickly tried to cover it up by relaxing her shoulders. By this time Carrie was awake enough to hear this and sharply looked over at Rose knowing her fear of needles. Rose gave the other female spy a slight nod to reassure her that she 'will be fine'. The bell went signalling the end of the day and there was a mad dash to door to get out of St Hopes. It was like there was an unofficial race every day to see who could get out the quickest. The three spies usually went down the MI High base and help Frank out but Rose was the surprisingly the first student out of the class and school. Scoop Doggy stood there shell shock for two reasons. One: Rose just took his reigning title of first out and second of all, he didn't think that a nerd could move that fast. Oscar and Carrie shared a look and ran out after her. Oscar was running faster than he stood have been (because of his cover) and even Carrie had a hard time to keep up but she had a smirk the whole time. _He totally likes her_ thought Carrie.

"Hey lover boy! Maybe we should stop for a second and actually think where she might have gone?" Oscar looked around at the sound of Carrie's voice and slowed down.

"Well… since you two a close where do you think she went?" he asked a frustrated voice. He was like this because it was not like Rose to run off like that and Carrie looked like she knew something he didn't. Carrie just raised an eyebrow and the blonde closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

"I don't know... maybe she went home?" she put her hands on her hips and said that in a slight mocking voice. She whipped out her phone and started to tap out a message.

Carrie: Hey R U home? U left really quickly! Osc was freaking out!

Rose: Yeah

Rose: Wait… Oscar was worried? Why?

Carrie: U know Y!

Rose: Actually no, I don't

Carrie sighed at Rose's text. _For someone so smart she could be a bit thick sometimes_ she thought. Carrie looked up at Oscar and he was standing there awkwardly. _Oops_ Carrie thought to herself.

"Rose went home. She just needed some time alone." She saw Oscar relax at this and could see that he was getting rid of any thought rescuing her from some sort of ninja group in his mind. Carrie smiled to herself.

"Is she okay? Why do I have this feeling that you two are keeping me out of the loop or something?" Oscar asked his companion.

"She is fine… ish" She replied

"Ish? What is that supposed to mean?" He asked and Carrie sighed and looked him dead in the eye with the words _don't worry_ , _okay?_ ringing loud and clear from them. Oscar felt a buzz in his pocket and saw a text from his foster parent telling him that he needed to be making his way home in the next couple minutes. He sighed and related the text back to Carrie who said her goodbyes and walked in the direction of Rose's house. The blonde spy turned around the corner to head home.

* * *

 **I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is part 2 of A Prick of Fear!**

Rose walked through the school gates with her head held high. She could get through this. _I mean, I am a spy!_ she thought. A needle is nothing compared to the Grand Master! _I usually get injected by the baddies but then again I am usually only semi aware of what's going on around me by that point_ Rose thought to herself.

Carrie was across the yard and saw Rose walk in trying to look brave and was failing in her point of view. She raced over to join her friend and looped arms and gave a reassuring smile. Rose gratefully returned it and saw Oscar run in. Carrie saw Rose's eye of direction and waved Oscar over while she felt Rose shrink against her and also tried to put on her brave face again and this time succeeded.

As the bell went the three made their way into their first class. Mr Flatly walked in with small pile of papers and books and gently placed them on the desk at the front of the class.

"Good morning class. Hope you are all bright eyed and bushy tailed!" He looked around with a grin and only got met with about half the class paying attention.

"Well right then. I am sure you a still waking up then." The headmaster said. He went up to the whiteboard and started to write up the lesson plan.

Mrs King walked into the classroom in the middle of the lesson and announced that the nurses were ready to see the class now. Everyone slowly shuffled out and into the empty classroom that was only occupied by nurses and their scary needles. Rose looked like she was walking towards the Grim Reaper himself. Carrie took her arm gently and looked at her face and then looked towards Oscar who was looking at them, obviously confused. She felt the pressure on her arm release and looked back the spot which Rose was meant to be standing but was not. She looked behind and saw her turn the corner sharply. Carrie instantly took after her and Oscar ran after her off instinct. The two spies followed her until they lost her.

Oscar and Carrie halted for a second before both mentally agreeing with each other on where she would be. They took the very familiar route and stopped in front on the caretaker's closet. They heard a bing at the end signalling that she just got out of the lift. Oscar slid the front of the light switch across and pressed his thumb against the screen. When it flashed green they opened the door and pulled the mop handle down. As they plummeted down into the depths of the ground Oscar couldn't help but think that the trip down was talking longer than usual. Maybe it liked torturing him for fun.

As the lift door opened they saw an empty HQ. Carrie walked around on of the pillars and disappeared from view. Oscar naturally assumed that they were splitting up to look for Rose and went in the opposite direction. He looked under all the work benches but then thought that Rose was smarter than that. She would choose a really good spot to hide.

Meanwhile Carrie walked into the soundproof part of the integration room and saw a huddled up figure sitting under the bench. She slowly walked up to Rose and sat down beside her. Rose looked up startled and then quickly relaxed when she saw it was just Carrie and not a certain blonde that shall not be named. Carrie just gently laughed at her reaction and got in return a very weak smile.

"Oscar is on the other side of the base. He thought that we were splitting up to look for you." She laughs at that. "You know… I thought he gave me more credit than that! What type of best friend would I be if I didn't know where she hid when she was upset?" Rose burst out laughing and then remembered that Oscar may hear. Carrie picked up on that.

"Hey, he can't hear us. We are in a soundproof area remember?" Rose looked at her and just started to laugh again.

"What do you say that we try and sneak out of here without Oscar and then he would never have to know about your fear?" Rose nodded quickly and crawled out of her safe spot. She helped Carrie up and then opened the door. Carrie poked her head out and gave an 'all clear' sign and started to walk out.

"There you are Rose! Why did you ran away?" Said a voice from behind the two girls and they froze. They slowly turned around and saw a half angry half worried Oscar. Carrie stepped forward and made some excuses about leaving a Bunsen burner on and Oscar raised an eyebrow.

He looked past Carrie and saw Rose with old tears on her face and his heart broke to see her in that way.

"You were using a Bunsen burner in the integration room?" He asked in an amused look trying to make her smile. He got in return her turning on her heel and walking into the lift.

Carrie had nearly had enough of Oscar trying to joke.

"You know if you asked what's wrong you may get more of an answer!" She cried while looking at him square in the eye.

"What's wrong with Rose?! Is she sick?" Oscar looked like he was about to explode with worry. He looked at Carrie with searching eyes trying to get a hint from her face unfortunately he came to none.

"You want to know! Huh? Fine here it is! Rose is afraid of needles! When she was 13 and was on a MI High mission, SKUL injected her with a poison that made her ill for weeks on end. She, after that was afraid of needles because she nearly died when the Grand Master ordered for her to be injected!" Oscar took a step back trying to process this new information. Rose was afraid of needles and here he was the other week talking about how many needles he had to get when started for MI9. He felt sick that he might have caused her any pain. He looked up at Carrie and it was clear to her that he was beating himself up about something.

Oscar suddenly ran in the direction that Rose had just walked down and got into the lift. This time the lift sensed his urgency and it felt like the trip as over in seconds. When he stepped out he was dressed back into his school uniform and then broke into a sprint to get the classroom which held the nurses.

When Oscar found himself outside he was about to go in but stopped at the sight of Rose sitting on the bench outside the classroom giving herself a pep talk. She heard him approaching and looked up, panic clear on her face. He sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey" was all he said but he felt her relax slightly in his embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me about your fear of needles? You know there is nothing to be ashamed about being scared of something. Everyone is scared of something." Oscar whispered to her.

"I don't know. I guess… it's…" Rose was trying to surmise it but she just couldn't. Her mind would not let her for some reason. "What are you scared of?" As soon as those words left her mouth she regretted it.

"I am afraid of losing everyone I love and know. I am scared that I will turn out like my mum. My mum must have had some good in her when she was younger so how did she turn out like she has? Will something happen to make me like her?" He dropped his below a whisper so now definitely only Rose could hear him.

"Oscar… you are nothing like her. Sure you a related and share the same blood but that is where the similarities end apart from being awesome fighters. You not going and never will be like her. You a smart, gentle, slightly over protective, brave and how much more do you want me to go on for?" Oscar smiled at this. "Go ask Carrie and she can tell you the exact same thing ok? We are your family and remember we will always be there for you."

"Aren't I supposed to be comforting you?" Oscar asked Rose teasing. He turned to her as she put her arms around him and gave him a hug. "You know you are going to have to go in there at some point right?" She nodded numbly as she tightened her grip around him.

"Yeah I guess. Better get this over and with for another year" She sighed as she got up and then stood in front of Oscar with an outstretched hand. He took as she helped him up and the quickly dropped it. She saw Avril across the hallway giving her evil eye from the moment she saw Oscar hug her. Oscar looked and saw what Rose looking at and then sighed. Avril was always giving Rose and Carrie grief about something whether it was their carbon footprint or how well they got along with him.

She walked into the classroom and sat down at one of stations. Oscar saw her do this and sat down at the station next hers and grasped her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. Two nurses sat down and prepared a needle for Rose and Oscar. The nurse tending to Rose gave her a nod and then jabbed the needle into her arm. Rose stiffened in shock and gave out a loud wince. Oscar looked over at her and gave her smile. Then the nurse finished she dabbed a cotton pad on it and gave Rose a pat on the other arm.

Rose looked over and Oscar in surprise as he was just finishing up getting his injection.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Oscar said to her softly in a gentle manner. She had a look in her eye that after that she would trust him with everything. Carrie had just walked into the room and saw the two lovebirds staring at each other. Rose had a look of trust and Carrie smiled to herself and then went over to one of the nurses singing _Love is in the Air_.


End file.
